Companion
by yutamiyu
Summary: Miyu and Larva's meeting in the OAV...
1. Default Chapter Title

Companion: a Kyuuketsuki Miyu fanfic  
By yutamiyu  
  
  
The telling of how Miyu and Larva met...  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story pertains to the OAV Kyuuketsuki Miyu!! NOT the television series! If you want to read about their meeting in the television series, go read "Bound" (by me! ^_^).  
  
  
  
Often times when I want to think I head down to the small beach that borders my cliff-top house.  
  
The nighttime surrounds me and I am somehow at peace with it. My school uniform   
dances with the cold, sharp wind.  
  
"There's nothing to be afraid of..." The voice is unknown to me. It is ominous and powerful.  
  
I look out at the incoming tide. A figure appears from the mist. He has the appearance of a human, draped in a long, black cloak that seems to bind him together.   
  
He has the appearance of a human...yet I am somehow frightened.  
  
His eyes are suddenly soft and his tone more gentle. "There's nothing to be afraid of..." I can see his red eyes suddenly narrow and fill with hostility. "I just want to borrow--" he approaches me and I can only stare. "--a little of your life."  
  
I stare at him, unmoving. I know that he will hurt me and somehow, deep inside of me, I welcome it. His hand makes its way to my throat, and I notice how sharply it contrasts his face. His face has color; his hands are pale, as if he were a ghost. There are strange markings where his knuckles should be. This man before me...is not entirely human.  
  
Then...what is he?  
  
"Good girl." He praises my current dormant state. His red-tipped finger makes slight contact with my throat and I feel a sort of sucking sensation and it gives me chills. The indentures on the back of his hand pulse with every beat from my neck and I realize that he is absorbing my soul.  
  
"I have come from far across the ocean to be the leader of your people."  
  
My voice comes out drowsily and somewhat harshly--I have been in the cold without speaking for far too long. "Lea...der?"  
  
"Yes. Of the Shinma."  
  
I am disconcerted. "Shinma? I...I don't know any Shinma..."  
  
His finger leaves my throat and is replaced by his hand. He is going to kill me.  
  
"Your body should remember. Because long ago...I gave power to one with the same blood as yours."  
  
"My...blood?"  
  
His neck is calling to me. His beautiful, unbroken flesh. Healthy veins.   
  
I want his blood.   
  
My throat convulses and I swallow dryly. I am thirsty.   
  
I need his blood.  
  
I lift an arm to his side.  
  
He leans in closer to my face, oblivious to my actions. "Hold still..." he gazes into my eyes and draws back in fear by what he sees there. "What...what is this?!"  
  
I reach for his face. "Give...me...blood..."  
  
I bite into his neck and enter a utopia. I have never tasted blood like this before. I feel deep inside me something returning; it is my soul that he has stolen from me. I feel a small stream of blood miss my mouth and trickle down his throat.  
  
I now realize my true heritage: I am of vampire blood. My lust for blood was merely following my baser instincts; nothing more.  
  
The figure who's blood I drink disappears into the mists behind him, still staring at me in awe. I lick the remaining substance from my lips and smile. I have never had blood that tasted of his.  
  
Is he the "Shinma" of which he spoke?  
  
I must find out.  
  
I follow him.  
  
I don't know how, but I found myself suddenly able to follow him without any trouble. Open the mists and let myself in. Perhaps it is part of my heritage; perhaps I'll never know.  
  
I soon find myself in a darkened area of space. Of time. A shadowed figure with broken, cracked hands holds up a depressing mask bearing a dismal face.  
  
The figure's voice is harsh and rasping. "For your failure to destroy the child, your face and voice are forever locked away." With those words, I watch in terror as cracked, alien hands shove the mask onto the face of the man with Shinma blood. I watch as he claws at the mask, attempting to remove it. My heart aches as he slowly realizes that he is bound to fate as a silent witness.  
  
The shadowed figure fades out of the picture and leaves the Shinma alone. He falls to the ground, devastated, angrily tearing at the mask. He finally gives up his helpless battle, and slowly draws the hood of his cloak over his head and moves no more.  
  
My heart goes out to him.  
  
It is my fault that he is in his current state.  
  
Do I help him, or leave him?  
  
CAN I leave him?  
  
I come out of my hiding place and appear behind him.  
  
I do not need any words. I simply embrace him tenderly. My heart speaks to his.  
  
He is hesitant, but finally turns and leans into my embrace. Accepting his fate.  
  
Accepting his new companion.  
  
Just as I accept mine.  
  
  
~End~  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Companion II: a Kyuuketsuki Miyu fanfic  
By yutamiyu  
  
  
The meeting of Miyu and Larva...through Larva's eyes.  
  
  
  
When I arrive at my final destination, I am shocked to see a small child   
standing on the beach.  
  
This girl...is who I have been sent to destroy?  
  
This small child...what possible harm can she bestow upon me?  
  
"There's nothing to be afraid of," I say, appearing from the mists in front of   
her. She is shocked and somewhat in awe at the sight of me.  
  
"There's nothing to be afraid of," I repeat, drawing my black cloak around me.   
My blood red eyes become slits. The child will die. "I just want to borrow a   
little of your life."  
  
She is quiescent. The easiest pray I have ever encountered. "Good girl," I   
praise, leaning towards her exposed neck. My fingers hover just above the skin   
and I contract my arm muscles, beginning to suck the girl's life force through   
the cavities on the back of my hand.  
  
"I have come from far across the ocean to be the leader of your people."  
  
"Lea...der?" The girl is weakening. She will soon perish.  
  
"Yes. Of the Shinma."  
  
"Shinma? I...I don't know any Shinma."  
  
I grab her throat-half of anger, half of wishing her a slow, agonizing death.   
  
"Your body should remember. Because long ago...I gave power to one with the   
same blood as yours."  
  
"My...blood?"  
  
I start to squeeze her throat firmly. I feel somewhat sorry for the child--she   
who does not remember poses a threat to our kind? How is this so?  
  
I squeeze her neck more tightly. I no longer wish for her to suffer. She has   
suffered enough; has suffered a life of not knowing. I know all too well what   
she has gone through. "Hold still."  
  
I gaze into her eyes. I always enjoy watching the eyes of my prey before they   
die. I see their revelations about their lives-what they've done wrong, what   
they've done right. The realization of the true nature of life seems to elude   
only me, who has seen his share of epiphanies. In this one I do not see the   
answer to her life--I see a glimmer of gold and a renewed hunger. This child   
is unique.  
  
Her arms slowly reach up. She is going to fight for her life. Typical human   
nature. What is the point of hanging onto a life so wasted?  
  
Her movements surprise me--rather than reach for my hands in a futile attempt to   
pry them off, she instead reaches for my body.  
  
"What...what is this?!" I shout, nervous and shocked.  
  
Her hand makes its way to my face. "Give...me...blood..." she says slowly,   
almost mechanically. The creature that stands before me is now something   
completely different than she was when I appeared before her.  
  
She quickly lunges for my neck and sinks her teeth in.  
  
Teeth?  
  
Fangs.  
  
This child bears fangs.  
  
This child...is a Shinma?  
  
This cannot be.  
  
I was sent to slay one of my own kind?  
  
Why?  
  
What threat could a small, unawakened Shinma child possibly pose?  
  
I can feel my own blood slowly trickle down my throat and I am frightened. Have   
I lost the battle? Or have I begun a war?  
  
Have I somehow managed to achieve both?  
  
Cloaked in confusion, I disappear into the mists, pressing my hand to my new   
wound, feeding it what little of the girl's soul I have left. When she drank of   
my blood she regained what I had stolen. I use her life to help save mine. How   
strangely ironic.  
  
The Head Shinma is angered when I return to the world of mists and darkness; he   
has already learned of my failure to kill the Shinma child.  
  
His voice is low yet powerful. Harsh and rasping. "For your failure to destroy   
the child, your face and voice are forever locked away."  
  
My eyes widen in horror as I see the hallowed-out end of a mask rapidly   
approaching my face. When my face is completely inside, I feel small appendages   
come from outside the mask and dig into the sides of my head and the front of my   
face. There is a burning sensation and I scream in agony, clawing at my new   
face. Little parts of the mask chip off and lodge themselves under my   
fingernails, and I stare at my palms and realize that I am now bound to a fate   
of eternal silence.  
  
All because of one child.  
  
I can feel the Head Shinma dissolve back into his realm of darkness, but I pay   
him no heed. All I can do is sit, reserved for the rest of eternity. I draw   
the hood of my cloak over my head, my mind pleading my body to wake up and find   
that this is all a terrible dream.  
  
I feel a presence make its way to me from behind. Small, gentle arms wrap   
around my neck and I feel a cheek nuzzle lightly against the side of my head   
before dropping against my back and staying.  
  
This girl...this Shinma child...accepts me without any knowledge of who I am.   
Any knowledge of who she really is. All she understands is that I was sent to   
kill her and failed. And yet she still accepts me, despite my curse and my   
fate.  
  
Is her destiny just as entangled in sorrow as mine?  
  
I cannot just leave her alone for an eternity.  
  
I can no longer speak. I cannot convey my intentions to her.  
  
I can only turn my head and accept my fate and companion.  
  
I am now nothing more than a ghostly slave.  
  
  
  
~End~  



End file.
